Hitsugaya taicho!
by CatarinaJones
Summary: What happens when Momo decides to call Hitsugaya by his title? Who knew there was such a good reason behind why he always corrected her? And who knew it would turn into her secret weapon in the intimate moments?


With a quick smirk in Momo's direction Hitsugaya licked his way slowly down the side of her face before reaching her neck

With a quick smirk in Momo's direction Hitsugaya licked his way slowly down the side of her face before reaching her neck. With a sudden change of tactic he bit down non-too gently at the junction where her jaw meet her neck eliciting a slight shriek of surprise from those oh so delectable peach colored lips and causing Momo's head to snap back against the futon. She was hazily aware of the smirk that formed against her skin as he licked and sucked at the newly exposed skin of her neck in triumph.

'_That meanie!' _Momo thought in her haze covered brain, _'He did that on purpose!'_ Her glare was successfully terminated as Hitsugaya bit down roughly on her sweet spot, right above where here neck was interrupted by her collarbone, before he soothed the hurt slightly with licking motions resembling the ones a cat would use on a bowl of milk.

"Did that hurt…_Momo_…" He said her name in a strange purring growl that caused a shiver to start in the base of her stomach and travel all the way down her body curling her toes as it reached its end. Almost against her will a moan was ripped from her throat as her fingers tightened in his snow-white hair. As she heard him chuckle in a gloating type way she felt anger curling in the pit of her belly alongside the unrestrained lust that was already there.

It was always like this during sex! Hitsugaya was in total control and all Momo could do was hold on as he took both their bodies into passionate heights and back. It wasn't fair! Sure he always made sure to wait until she came, hell sometimes he even made her come more than once. But still just ONCE she wanted to be in control when they had sex. Momo knew that if she asked to be in control Shiro-chan would most likely do it, he was extremely wild in bed but he was still always so mindful of her wants and needs, that she was sure he would acquiesce…if she asked.

That was the thing…she shouldn't have to ask! She should be able to melt him as easily he did her and be able to take control, but she couldn't! All he had to do was say her name in that sexy growling purr he had and she was lustful mush. I mean look at how worked up he had gotten her already! All they were doing was lying down across his bed with the upper half of his body resting over hers so that his mouth had access to her face and neck. That's it!

They hadn't started tossing clothes aside, his hands were making small stroking motions against her hips but certainly not big enough to be having the kind of effect those motions were having on her! She wasn't even being straddled with his warm body resting over hers completely and his hard erection grinding slowly and maddeningly against her nucleus of need… oh damn she was giving him even more power over her than he already had…if that was even possible…

"_Momo…"_ aw shit, there he goes again, it HAD to be a crime to sound that sexy when only saying two syllables. If only she could…!… slowly a grin started to spread across her face, not her normal Momo grin, but that evil grin Matsumoto got when planning some dastardly plan of getting out of paper work. The only clue Hitsugaya got was a slight tightening of Momo's hands in his hair. As he had just shifted the top half of Momo's kimono apart to gain better access to her chest he thought nothing of it.

"Oh Shiro-chan…" She moaned out in the most lustful voice she could manage. All this did was make Hitsugaya wrinkle his forehead in confusion. He had mapped out Momo's body thoroughly in all the different times they had had sex after confessing their love and he KNEW that he hadn't just been sucking on one of her sweet spots.

'_Oh well.'_ With a slight mental shrug he returned to start nibbling the spot he had just been sucking on about an inch below her collarbone, just to make sure that he had really found a new sweet spot on his Momo-chan. When she reacted the same way she did to most of his other pursuits he let it go and continued down her chest, making sure to taste every inch of her delectable skin along the way. Momo frowned slightly before changing tactics.

She moaned again as his hands spread her kimono further so that one could stroke her stomach in a lazy up and down movement that was driving her wild with want. While the other snuck up to skim the outside of her breast in the light touching of his fingers barely making contact.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" This time her lustful moaning simply made him smirk in manly satisfaction as he delicately pulled her nipple into his mouth with his tongue, before lightly closing his teeth around it and shaking his head back and forth to graze it slowly.

'_Ugh, that still didn't work! Operation make-him-turn-to-mush-by-just-saying-his-name isn't turning out so well, Shiro-chan is reacting the same way he always does.'_ Suddenly an image came to her mind of them in his office. Even after they had confessed their love to each other and started going out he STILL got mad when she called him Shiro-chan, unless it was during sex it was always "that's Hitsugaya-taicho." Once again that evil smirk came to her face, she had him, now all she had to do was wait for the right moment…

"Oh." He'd been making his way slowly down her stomach with his left hand and mouth slowly spreading her kimono as he went, when his right index finger snuck its way into her wet panties. As he began gently rolling the pad of his finger against her clit in a way that could only be described as pure heavenly torture she realized it was now or never.

"OH! Hitsugaya-taicho!" It was her most lustful moan yet and it did the trick. Immediately all of his actions stopped. Both hands came up to grip on her hips in an obvious need for self-control as his breath came shallower against her stomach. Momo did a little victory dance inside her head, but she hadn't gotten what she wanted yet…one more time. The moan started low in her chest before bursting forth in what could only be described as the most wantonly seductive sound ever made.

"_Hitsugaya-taicho…_" Instantly his grip on her hips tightened as a moan filled with such pure need burst from his throat to fill the room. Damn she was good! With her head cleared slightly she took her chance marvelously, if she did say so herself. She quickly rolled them over to straddle him smirking down in obvious victory.

'_Haha! Piece of cake! Oh wait no…no!'_ Hitsugay's grip on her hips had slowly started to relax on her hips and his eyes were opening in an obvious sign that he had regained his iron control. There was only one thing to do to stay in power, and Momo did it. She slowly started rolling her hips against his while leaning her upper body down so that her lips could touch the outside of his ear.

"Hitsugaya-_taicho."_ Just to make sure of her success she emphasized the word captain by blowing gently on his outer ear. Once again a moan of pure need was let out. Hitsugaya could feel her smirk against his ear as she took his earlobe into her mouth and did the same thing he had done to her nipple earlier.

That's when he realized what she was doing. With a smirk he made a quick decision. If she was willingly to go to such lengths to stay in control, why not let her keep it? After all nothing could feel bad when his Momo was the one doing it to him. In fact now that he thought about it he did seem to always be in control of their sexual escapades…

As Hitsugaya was silently musing Momo was thoroughly enjoying her hard won power. Finally! She was calling the shots! Wait…she was calling the shots! Pure panic overtook Momo's features as this realization came to her. Sure having power over what they did during sex sounded great when it was out of her reach…but now that she had it…

Sensing her worry Hitsugaya cupped her face in his hand and brought her lips down to his in a sweet reassuring kiss.

"Whatever you do to me Momo will feel absolutely wonderful." Feeling reassured she still couldn't help but let out one more doubt.

"How do you know Shiro-chan?"

"Because you're the one doing it to me." He pulled her in for another sweet kiss before moving his hands to stroke up and down her bare sides in a soothing yet seductive manner. With one last sweet smile Momo got to work. First to go was Shiro-Chan's annoying kimono, and kosode, now she could see his beautiful tan skin with all those rippling muscles underneath.

She had seen Hitsugaya naked many times before, but as he was always the one hovering over her she never really got the proper chance to stare at it like she was now…damn was she drooling?! The slight chuckle that escaped Hitsugaya's mouth answered that question, shooting him a glare she decided it was payback time. Diving straight in to latch onto one of his nipples she began sucking mercilessly determined to leave a hickey.

Hearing Hitsugaya's moaning beneath her egged her on to the second nipple, giving it the same treatment, before she got another idea. Moving her hands down his torso she made sure her fingers dipped into every single crevice his muscles before lowering her head down to repeat the same process with her tongue. As she passed his belly button his moaning grew louder in pitch as his hands latched onto her hair, running his fingers maddeningly through her hair. She shuddered against her will and knew that she had to make sure he wouldn't notice anything more like that.

"Oh TAICHO!" When she felt his body shudder beneath hers harder than her own had been she smirked again in triumph. She slowly began her journey back up his chest with her tongue hoping to distract him while her hands reached for the hem of his hakama. Ever so gently she pulled down his pants making sure to distract him the entire time with her teasing mouth and teeth over every single muscle she could reach.

She dipped her tongue in between each crevice, sucked on the more meaty parts of the muscle, and bit on the sensitive and softer skin in between his ribs. All the while making him squirm and moan in pure pleasure.

'_So this is how Shiro-chan feels during sex.' _She thought to herself after a particularly wanton moan from the man beneath her, _'No wonder he likes it so much!'_ Finally the pants were off and they were both completely nude. Only one thing left to do, taking a deep breath, and feeling a reassuring squeeze from Hitsugaya, she positioned herself over him. When she realized she couldn't see well enough to…erm… "aim" she gently took him into her hand, causing him to hiss in pleasure, to help guide him in. Once he was in position she threw all caution to the wind and brought herself down as hard and fast as she could.

His grunt of approval was all the confidence booster she needed and she started riding him so hard that her breasts jiggled with each impact onto Hitsugaya. Finally they reached their climax and she flopped down on top of him totally drained from all the energy she had exerted. She rose up and down with the panting of Hitsugaya's chest as his heart beat slowed to a more normal pace beneath her ear.

Sensing how tired she was, Hitsugaya didn't even try to roll her off of him. Instead he simply pulled the blanket over the both of them and resigned himself to spending the night inside her. _**Smirk**_. Not that he minded TOO terribly…

"So Momo."

"Hmm?"

"Are you only going to call me Hitsugaya-taicho during sex?"


End file.
